yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kin
56473530.jpg 222867998.png fvyz4k.png tumblr_mihllnoccg1s5hk8lo1_400_large.png tumblr_m87hhrM9ez1rbeqbzo1_500_large.png tumblr_ma1x321QPG1rf5un6o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_static_anime-boy-male-favim_com-464845.jpg " If her life meant nothing to them... then your's means nothing to me either..." ( All updates are for Kin's sophmore look Aka after his training how he's going to look. ) 3098ea7d_Werewolf_by_JLoneWolf.jpeg 824133-werewolf.jpg weredia6.jpg Werewolf_2_by_el_grimlock.jpg Were_by_ninjaninjanoob23.png 'First Name' Kin 'Last Name' Tasanagi 'IMVU Name' Thunrian 'Nicknames' Kindo Mutt - Given to him by Eden 'Age' 17 Years of age - Ark 16-Ark18 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 125 - Human Form 450 - Lycanthrope form 'Blood type' Cursed Blood. - His blood is cursed, anyone that come's into contact with it through an Open wound or had it transfered through there body, may experince results that may vary upon there life. It is heavily advised to stay away from his blood. It has unknown effects. ' 'Behaviour/Personality In the Start, Kin started off as a Nerdy, weak young man with little to no hope. He was like this up till he hit puberty in the start of his 9th grade year, where he was changed forever. After the transformation, He now has a level of confidence within himself that he hadn't had before. Proud, and almost arrgonant now he tends to be a bit of a Jerk to those who he finds inferior. He has a Superior complex now, looking down on anyone who isn't up to par with him in his untanural strength, Where he once afraid of a challange he now accepts them all head first. Kin only acts like his old self when he's around Suzume, the only girl he does tend to get shy around. He's extremly protective over his loved one and will fight till his last breathe leaves his lips until they are safe. Lunacy: However... Under a new moon, Kin is a normal person, just as he was before. He's Human once more. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. And have the confidence of a 500 level army platoon. But when the new moon arises It seems to affect his mood, making him alot more emotional as the moon thins. Or better Yet Human. The Keyome Tasanagi Complex Ark 19 Behavior Shift After Killing his sister. Kin's mind went into a tramatic change. Like all Onihoruda's. Whenever you kill another you can abosrb there soul. Keyomi transfered her soul into her brother so that she may live on within him completeing there Yin and Yang into one being. Kin now has a cold feeling towards life, feeling even more detatched from humanity than before he no longer cares for human life, his influence so strong he even got his Oni to see his point of view. Despite his lack of care for human life, he wishes to protect them due to Keyomi telling him before she died it was the right thing to do. Calm and collected, yet when pushed his temper may snap at any moment. Kin has grown abit more mature being the age of 17 now. He'll always help those in need. Kin believes in killing now, when he did not before. After Killing his sister, his sense of justice has been broken. He believes in killing when the enemy is of any help. He no longer fights for the fun, he fights to get the job done because its the Right thing to do. ''With this broken since of justice, kin has broken it down into two categories on how he looks at people. *Zombies: Kin belives those who attack others and those weaker then them are complete insects. And will Kill manipulators and bullies without much effort. He belives insects should be squashd and have a meaningless life. Just as much as he belives in a zombies head should be blasted off with a shotgun. * The living: is what he refers to the people who are good, or better yet those that are trying to make a living, or better yet just trying to get by honestly. Kin know's that this is rather judgmental of people, but it's alot easier to place people in those cateogires to make his judgments easier. Jolly.(Arcana.Famiglia).full.1196691.jpg jolly2z.jpg La.storia.della.Arcana.Famiglia.full.1096669.jpg jolly03.jpg Apperance Free1.gif WolfGuy-TornShirt2-Colored.jpg normal_brandonheat.jpg ' I dont smoke.jpg|"...What..? The smoking thing? Well... it's kind of a new habit... I think it fits. " 7ebedba146066aed8a0ab56b3dbb66fd.jpg Cooljetsandsmoothnecks.jpg tumblr_mlr47fpHbS1ryh76io1_500.jpg|" It's kind of a clark kent effect... glasses on... glasses off. You believe what you want to about the surface... " Kin looks like alot like Kyoko, carrying her facial features and her jet black hair. Its typically really messy and unkempt. He's stocky, and has a Athletes body despite not training for it, due to his genes of course. He has Dark Tan skin, and bright golden eyes that almost look inhuman. Since Kin is of the 3rd Generation of the ( Roleplay) Tasanagi Family blood line after Keyth Tasanagi. He is an Oni in human form like his father. So with this, he was born with certain deficts like his father Unlike his father though who's human form is retained in the real world and he takes his oni form in the Shinto realm. Kin's Oni form is all the time, thus explains when he hit the right level in his age he made the drastic change that he is now. Ark 17 Update Even though its been a few months within school, Kin's body has grown to one of a professional athelete almos with all of his training, he has a 6 pack and thick arm muscles that buldge out. His body was toned down like a beast now, a primal animal made and set for combat. His claws on his finger tips are always sharp now, with the strength to slice throug most forms of thick metals. And his sharp canines have the same ability as well. Ark 19 Update Kin looks a bit older this time around, really starting to look like a young adult being the age that he should be during his sophmore year. Nothing much has changed but after his training with his father his muscle mass has increased heavily. He's starting to look more like his ancestory Kagemaru. Rather than looking like his mother at this point. Lawful Evil A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. ' A code of conduct for a lawful evil organization may look like this: 1. You shall not lie. Unless for personal gain. 2. You shall not harm the innocent to advance yourself or promote order unless needed for. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself or promote order. 4. You shall aid the weak. Unless they cross you. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes you and your comrades. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall aid criminals or those who protect the weak. 9. You shall use the law to advance yourself and your comrades. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited order in society. 10. Aiding the forces of Freedom and Goodness. Breaking a sacred oath. The Lawful Evil Adventurer The following two lists detail common actions undertaken during "adventuring" that are considered honorable and dishonorable for the lawful evil alignment. An honorable action is one that is in keeping with the spirit of this alignment, while dishonorable actions tend to be those which bring shame to the character in the eyes of his or her alignment peers. Note that an action which is considered honorable by one alignment may be considered dishonorable by another alignment and vice versa. The following actions are honorable for this alignment: *Allowing a disarmed enemy to pick up his weapon *Allowing the enemy to attack first *Allowing the enemy to remove their dead/wounded from the field *Defeating a superior opponent *Delivering death blow to a helpless opponent *Desecrating an enemy's corpse *Gloating over a victory *Neglecting to properly bury a member of one's own race *Paying off an extortionist or shake-down *Reporting illegal actions to the authorities *Taking a bribe *Taking prisoners *Taunting an enemy into fighting *Unjustly slaying a prisoner or unarmed opponent who has yielded The following actions are dishonorable for this alignment: *Accused of crime (innocent or not) *Being taken prisoner *Convicted of a crime *Defeated by an inferior opponent *Falsely claiming the 'bragging rights' that belong to another or outright lying *Fleeing a battle that's obviously going poorly *Fleeing a fight with a superior opponent *Fleeing a fight with an equal opponent *Killing a host who has provided you food or shelter *Picking up the funeral expenses of someone you slew in combat *Refusing a fair contest/challenge *Saving the life of another at great risk to own self *Surrendering *Taking an arrow or hit for someone else *Treason *Walking away from a challenge '''Lawful Evil and Society *A lawful evil being... *Respects the authority figures in his family and obeys their mandates. *Values lifelong commitment to a romantic partner. *Obeys all personal contracts. *Respects the laws and authority figures of the community and nation. *Considers public service in a leadership role an honor. *Supports the legal procedures of the nation, without regard to their own discomfort. *Seeks secure employment, believing hard work will pay off in the end. *Will betray law-breaking family members for personal gain. Will not betray family if loyal. *Will betray law-breaking friends if profitable. Will not betray loyal friends. *Will seek to undermine his community and nation, if profitable and legal. *Is not trusted by the community and may have enemies. *Will kill others to get ahead. *Uses any legal means necessary to evade justice. *Will use wealth to destroy others. 'School Club and Rank' Karate Club - White belt High school grade Supposed to be a sophmore once they go back to school 'What district do you live in?' He lives in District 2 with his mother, Michiko and sometimes in his Real mothers Shrine Kyoko. ' 'Occupation He is the head of the home work Trade within Kasaiahana high, bringing in about 450 dollars a week. 'Fighting Style' Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind.' ' ' tumblr_na56ofZ8nL1tg56d0o1_500.gif 279971_v0_600x.gif Birdy+the+Mighty+Decode+_d32becf5ca6b3f389a8684e8654c95d4.gif 15qsubs.gif infuqd.gif tumblr_muf7s7hFXw1sehx4vo1_500.gif tumblr_mzd6v9Gc8w1rnt72lo1_500.gif Tumblr_mj3e9bmsIg1qk22uwo1_500.gif Jvx4v172.gif animation2wj5.gif 3848400-6796155647-LEE_K.gif 3769649-3554161827-.gif rock-lee-fight-o.gif Rock-Lee-vs-Kimimaro.gif rock-lee-o.gif ' Just how Verstaile Kin's fighting style is up above. ''Kaiju-Karate With Kin's high apittude in Karate over the past few months, he has devloped a style that focus in with his physiology along with his curse. In Kaju-Karate it uses the same state as normal base Karate but with Kin's intense strength, and with Michiko teaching Kin about the human anatomy he is now a fierce combatant. His Karate style is based of bone breaking and dismemberment. He takes little mercy on his opponents and will easily dispatch them. This style has the fire power that each stricken given is a death blow. Each punch in this style is designed to shatter bones. And the impact of each strike can render the opponent useless. One can only survive Johnny Shows Training to get the basics of this style. Pushing the physical body to the peak of bone chilling profection. EACH strike in this style breaks bones. If the opponent is of a superior or high physiology , beyond human then the strikes will instead fracture WITHOUT chi. However if the practitioner did in fact indues his strikes with chi. Then even those of a physically superior physiology will to face the wrath of the Kaiju-Karate. This style is the orginal Karate style that Johnny Show had taught Kin, however he has tweaked it to fit him. Below are the sub-styles Kin had come up with for himself in addition to the styles orginal principals. ' Ryu-Kaiju-Karate ' This form of Kaiju-Karate is based on the closed fist. Each punch are swift. Ranging from a full second or 00.5 seconds behind one another. The punches go beyond peak human reflexes mostly. And the kicks all have the physical damaging power of splitting a car in half. And even the physical capability to punch through ones form if they used a high induced chi strike. But the most important aspect of this style is the modified Judo. Using the basic push blast technique , but in reverse ! Sucking the opponent in with a technique within the Ryu-Kaiju-Karate style known as 'Reverse turn This suction proportion makes it heavily unlikely to get away from the user when they go for grapples. However it takes 2 prep time charges per use. Using the same principals of the push blast technique, Kin flips it and reverse the effects making his opponent pull back to him as long as they are in 10 feet of him. There speed in travel varies upon useage and chi output/input into the technique in itself. Its a double edged sword and could well over get Kin destyoed if he is not careful. Okami-Kaiju-Karate This style is based on Kin using his curses abilites within the styles already forceful ways. Using his claws and the such he beats, slashes and decimates his opponents with this base of the style. He will even go so far as biting his opponent and ripping out chunks of flesh to render them useless. He even uses the sharp talons on his feet as weapons. His claws each being 2 inches deep he can cut even deeper into the if he choose to. This being the most primal of the style he will often use more of his acrobatics in this style, lots of high flying manuevers and the such. Dancing Blade-Kaiju-Karate Kin uses a technique that he learned a bit after his training with Johnny, in attempts to hone his techniques even further beyond than what they had currently been. This takes it sepcifally from The Kaijuu Bakuhatsu No Ken. It iis an advanced technique that can turn one’s hand or foot into a violent blade like weapon. The true capability of this technique has the ability to stab or cut out flesh easily. Decimating opponents in single strikes. It also has the capability of completely ripping the human body to shreds in the area hit, should the attack come into contact. This however does come with setbacks as without mastery, this technique can cause great strain on the arm or body of the user, so much so to the point where physical recovery is a MUST. Pushing one’s body to become a literal blade at most already forcible enough, and doing it for elongated periods of time would make it even more strenuous. Without mastery of this ability, the arm is sure to be sliced in multiple places, though only to minor degrees. If mastered this technique will render the users body or fist a deep crimson red color, and only be seeable by chi practitioners, but it's effect can be felt regardless. Should someone master the perks of this state, they can become a being of hate, that can slaughter any being, but not without great cost to their own body. Th Forumla to the Karate style With the Shinogidachi Technique that had been taught, Kin uses what he learned from his late sensei and put it to the test. Using that technique, he exherts his chi from his strikes. Only in small microfragments. His chi would flush through the opponents body, and there chi would push outwards, while his pushed inwards. The Force and pressure of the two Chi-Forms would cause the bones in the opponents body to SNAP! If one did not use chi, they'd be at a greater disadvantage. Seeing that his technique would push right through the opponents body for a solid hit shattering the bones to mush without chi being there to atleast intercept the strikes chi force. Special Technique taught Or Self learned Shinogidachi " This Technique.. is called Shinogidachi... A powerful Ki-based technique. The way it works, is that the use r considers their own Ki and allows it to explode outwards from their body, the user can sever and pierce the connection between the Chi-Points, and or Chi Circulation within their opponent, which are pathways within a living beings body that their life force flows along the chi circulation as well. Going into further detail with the pathways. The chi pathway system is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. If the chi flow to a section of the body is blocked then that portion of the body will be unable to release any chi from any of the part of the body. Understanding this system is the key to the any warriors fighting style and more so this technique, as it force its way into an opponent's chi pathway system. Proper application uses the system as a conductor sending harmful chi directly to vulnerable vital organs. As there is no way to train a person's organs to resist physical or energy attack this method of fighting is extremely effective. But, back to the Technique at hand. By piercing this connection the user of this technique can temporarily shut down the pressure points on whatever part of the opponent's body that they hit, temporarily stopping the muscles from hardening and disrupting the vital force of the opponent's body, overall making the opponent's body defenseless and fragile enough to be able to kill them in one blow if the technique hits the opponent directly. Not only does this shut down the Chi flow and circulation but it can attack vital organs, which can ulitmately kill even those that do not use Chi. And yes, you will encounter those as you get sronger. Even if the technique does not completely connect with the opponent's body, being grazed by this technique will sap the strength in whatever body part it touches, rendering it almost useless. This technique is a powerful, and almost ( ALMOST )unavoidable technique, but is also a double-edged sword. Because the user must forceably open and close his own Chi-Circulations in order to use this technique, the user puts a massive amount of strain on their body every time the technique is used, taking severe and sometimes unhealable damage to themselves as a result of using this technique. But... your an exception to this rule, arent you. Seeing that your not all that human. However even if it doesn't kill you. Your still suitable to be beaten to death if these chi points of yours are truly broken into. This is the unavoidable truth. The inevitable" - Johnny Show to Kin, Before Johnny died. '''Rentaigai After condensing his own Ki, Kin explodes it inwards instead of outwards, allowing himself to harden his muscles and completely withstand the force of whatever attack he gets hit with. With this technique, Kin was able to completely break one of his Sensei's strongest techniques, Mubyoshi, and also break his arm in the process. 'Push Blast ' At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a striaght punch of pressureized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurizd air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explsion radius. The impact of the strike so versatile in Kin's style he's able to play a game of distance for those kinds of fighters. 'Obliterating fist Techniuque ( Off brand Destruction chi )' ' tumblr_mwq3el30t91siypv1o3_500.gif tumblr_mxzax81oVr1sq1jxho5_500.gif sakura-punch-o.gif 279971_v0_600x.gif ' To understand the concept of what was about to be untold. Would have to be explained on a further scale. Starting in Nuclear study. nuclear physics and nuclear chemistry, nuclear fission is either a nuclear reaction or a radioactive decay process in which the nucleus of an atom splits into smaller parts (lighter nuclei). The fission process often produces free neutrons and photons (in the form of gamma rays), and releases a very large amount of energy even by the energetic standards of radioactive decay. This factor is the cause of nuclear weapon and the like. Neuclar weapons is an explosive device that derives its destructive force from nuclear reactions, typically through fission or a combination of fission and fusion. Both reactions release vast quantities of energy from relatively small amounts of matter. The first fission ("atomic") bomb test released the same amount of energy as approximately 20,000 tons of TNT. The first thermonuclear ("hydrogen") bomb test released the same amount of energy as approximately 10,000,000 tons of TNT. A thermonuclear weapon weighing little more than 2,400 pounds (1,100 kg) can produce an explosive force comparable to the detonation of more than 1.2 million tons (1.1 million tonnes) of TNT. Thus, even a small nuclear device no larger than traditional bombs can devastate an entire city by blast, fire, and radiation. Nuclear weapons are considered weapons of mass destruction, and their use and control have been a major focus of international relations policy since their debut. Of course, splitting one atom doesn't release monstrous amounts of energy - the reason an atom bomb works is because of the domino effect, a cascade of atom-splitting that multiplies and multiplies until the available fuel is used up. Imagine a tree structure where starting one domino at the top sets off 2 lines, then 4, then 8, then ..... then 2,000,000,000 dominos simultaneously. You may think it's a huge jump from 8 to 2,000,000,000, but it's not as big as you think. However... It has been recorded. That once on the planet earth, another Atom like structure had been present quite similar to the one described up above. Known as Mandarins. A Mandarin looks exactly like an Atom. But it's litterally broken down into aspects that only apply to the living. These atom like structures were made out of Chi that are classifeid even today. Chi is made up of three components: Genki (元気; lit. "Energy"), Yūki (勇気; lit. "Courage") and Shōki (正気; lit. "Mind"). Also, chi can be "positive" or "negative", depending on the user. Such as the Mandarins. One with Dark Hadou, would be filled and with Dark Mandarins, and vise vera for Light Hadou. This falls into one's nature. These Mandarins were once all over the earth, but when the ones of old departed. The Mandarins slowly depleted over time. However, as long as there is life on earth. These Mandarins will still co-exist. Even if they are not as potent as they once were. So all in all, Atoms and Mandarins can easily be mistaken for one another. So all in all. A Mandarin. Is an atom. Which makes Chi a form of matter. ( which it is) Kin was able to decipher this concept of destruction chi in a new light after his fight with Akira the first time. ( which anyone can that he's been training and studying the properties of destruction chi since he watched the clips of him fighting his sister against Connor. ) ( Note this is not a new power. SImply a technique that he self taught himself. from things he's already had.) Kin has a unique style within Kaiju Karate Which allows him to cut things with his hands and feet with ease. ( The Dancing Blade Technique. ) After hours of study, mentally Kin knew the Decimal size of an Atom. Even now as his fist travled to the wall he had been thinking of his formula. Testing it out for the first time! An off brand Destruction chi! Using his mental chi to once again create a feat that had been beyond his physical body. With the cut technique, he could slice one's chi down to mandrin decimal and cause a destruction chi effect. Which depending on how much chi input he uses is the greater the destruction chi.However this only works on chi, and on chi constructs and chi fortifcation. It can't destroy chi attacks. Like someone coating there hands in chi for a strike. Kin can only destroy the ground and stuff on full moon when his powers are at a full effect. 'Wolf Instinct' Through marital training. Kin has used his genius and his dog like sense's to create a counter measure against those with superior speed and fighting a hidden opponent. Using all of his sense's at once It gives a Kin a near 360 field of vision Using his sense's it gives him an increased sense of awareness. Which helps him in a lot of ways within his 360 field arond himself. Using the element of the Sekkiuken techniqe to push this base to a further extent. He also has the ability to automaticlly see a 50 meter field of vision around himself which can be extended through training. This instinct mode is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even through most barriers. It can also differentiate between non-corporeal forms. Using this involuntairy his instincts would flare and create an non-corpoeral form to combat the one that was made against him. Kin does this as a counter-measure and cannot do this on his own. With his instinct's he's able to see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. This being stated it allows him to see enemies and civilians through any layout and predict their movements. It also shows points of interest such as objects that can be used to stage accidents. 'Akuma no honshitsu' 'Akuma no honshitsu' Or Demons essences allows an Onihoruda to utilize a multitude of things that help them dramatically within a combat situation. Akuma no honshitsu is the release of their demon energy within himself. The demon energy follows into their Onihoruda physiology. This is his more than chi, its more so the oni's inner hadou. So all and all, it's his Dark Hadou. When using this ability the user is able to rapidly heat the air in a large area and generate hot air from around their body. The air is significantly hotter, making it able to blister, dehydrate, and damage away targets. Using this will allows him to destroy any potential threats that may linger in the air, or around his his body within the 2 foot length and 7 foot tall aura that continuously radiates around his body. and will allow also the onihoruda to detect anything around their aura for a further disturbance if the human eye cant detect it. This aura can hurt those within it with a scorching hot effect. No one will be able to see it ever unless they too are Onihoruda. Hadou Masters can SENSE the presence, of the aura, but no physically see it. This aura radiates around his body at all times it is apart of them. It's with them ALL THE TIME. When they die, so will this aura. If put in an illusion. they may be able to detect it with the essences. ( So if they ever died within an illusion, or if someone attempted to kill them during the illusion they'd snap out of it which would allow them to retaliate.) With this aura it unintentionally/intentionally make them immune to sensory attack abilities. Once in a hostile situation, weather they are aware of it or not. Due to their Hadou feeling the disturbance rather than themselves. And react automatically which will then alert them of upcoming dangers.The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. With the Akuma no Honshitsu, the user has a constant ever lasting aura once someone enters said aura, it makes the users time perception faster by three seconds to reaction time. Meaning the opponents attacks TO THE USER, are slowed down enough for him to react to them properly ( Unless they have http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Unpredictability powerlisting.wikia.com <- Or something along those lines ) Artic Wolf Essences With Kin's aura, and his soul being so cold with the loss of his sister. His Aura is a blistering cold around his body, its been noticed then when Kin walks by certain windows they frost over when he's angry. Able to use this blistering ice in only 1 physical attack per rp fight. Anything beyond it, will cause him to crumble up and soon die. Using Okami's sheer essences in its purist form is deadily in all rights. Despite the pictures below, kin can not do all of those abilites, though he can use the ice form externally one time. Just like everyone else, if he goes beyond using it once per battle it will result in him fatiguing and then dying. Due to over usesage of the essences. tumblr_m3maszjUum1roxyuuo1_500.gif Gray Fullbuster.gif Freezing chi.gif Iceon.gif tumblr_m7vc1gHRLZ1raefjto1_500.gif tumblr_mc2d47ZdYF1rectaxo1_500.gif Ice-Make_Arrows.gif 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chi Form wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-3205989.jpg wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-2136493.jpg wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-2136497.jpg wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-2136495.jpg The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. However, when Kin transform, or taps into his curse. His chi morphs into that of a higher form of Dark Hadou known as ' Oni's Essences.' Allowing him to use deadily chi techniques that would typically kill the humanbody or better yet render it useless. And Just like his curse, Kin cannot control this rush of chi and or demonic essences. If he tampers into it to much than it will surely break him down and render him usless. Evantually killing him. 'Weapon of Choice' Kin uses two 47. chrome dual pistol's with extended clips. ' Likes and Dilikes Likes *Women *Large Breast *Fat Asses *Video games *Sleeping *Fighting *Killing - Even though he feels nothing when he does it - *Martial Arts *Strong Opponents *Sex *Comic's *Superheroes *Supervillians *Transforming Dislikes *Yakuza's *Gang's *KPD *Cat's *Bullying *Being Weak... *Overly Entitled women *Posers Accomplishments! Ark 16 *Kin has made a friend by the name of Xochitl M-04 Although he calls her angel for short! Kin is now the owner of the large teenage video game hang out spot called the Keeg Club within the old run down chinese resteraunt in District 2! He is now King of the Keeg Club, which gives him 10 NPC's under his command, making those NPC's do homework for Kid's around the school and cut the money half and half between them and Kin. His Homework company is called ' Kin's Ink' And thus what he's changed the name of Keeg Club! *Kin now has control over the lunch trade, along with the homework trade now. Allowing kids to make request on foods that he and his team will take the time to aquire. Sian Tetsu being the head of this, along with her being the captain of the Kendo club makes sure that all food is prepped, checked, and ready to go. With the orders, Kin and his gang make a rough 100 dollars a day split between all of them. As of recently and remoceling the inside of the Keeg club, it's an offical underground club. With a 4 dollar admission fee. *After Embezzeling the GMAF'S Kin was donated 500,000 grand to his savings accont before they all died. Stealing the money hadnt really occured to him. Seeing that he found out how corrupt the GMAF's had been. He's continuing to hold on to the money. He never did give his share to Anatsujin like he said he would have. 'Sub Accomplishment Throughout Kin's highschool years. His main goal has been to make friendsm despite how much he's been picked on. Below will be all of the friends he's made over the course of his highschool years! ''The Syndicate 'Taco - The Taco ' Taco, his real name being Leonardo Gonatolis, is form a mafia that been long serving under the Kagemaru clan, even after there destruction. H'11 in height, he weight's about 130 pounds. He has shady blonde hair, and a pair of bright green eyes. Taco's 17 years old ( As of Ark 16 ) And he's already dropped out of school despite being how smart he is. He takes most of his time in creating things for Cyborgs and the likes, doing these things on the low for some serious cash. He was the leader of the Keeg Club, and had been for about 6 years, untill Kin fainlly defeated him in a game of Live fight when he was only 16 himself. Taco, now works for Kin though he'd never say it openly. Doing whatever Kin asks of him as long as it doesnt make him look " uncool." Taco wishes to be the best cybernetic's mechanic there ever was. 'Suzume - The Sparrow' Being his best-friend, Kin holds her close to him. He'd Taco a Bullet, or a million or so for her to protect her from harm. When he is around her, he follows her around like a puppy. He doesnt quite know how to react at certain points but he's more comfortble with her than his own twin sister. He met her at school, before the transformation occured, where they dicussed comic's. And she had been the only one from there school to come and see him when he was placed in the hospital for a period of time. She is his best friend and most closest friend. 'Sian Tetsu - The Purple Devil' Sian Tetsu, Kin met her after she helped him when he had been in a Jam one afternoon during school. Her, Suzume and himself all teamed up and stopped a conspiracy going down beneathe the school which had been the soul reason for a flock of missiing kids, and the moving lunch room food. Kin think's she's very attractive and smart to boot. But she's sneaky and acts like his sister. Her mother and his father worked together and he knew this much, but he didnt know much about her family. She became an alley once they teamed up and they've been friends ever since where she now runs the Lunch room trade of packaging and making sure the students get to eat what they want, and making sure there not chommping on there fellow class-mates at the same time. 'Xochitl''' - The Death Angel Before Kin had changed, he had met her. She became his bodygaurd for a bit of time untill one night he left without her, and he was wounded. Which ultimately struck his body into his oni-lycantrhope state. She's like his second secretary who does anything he asks of her due to there realtionship. Though she doesnt see Kin as a friend truly, simply another debt to be paid.Though he likes to suspect that she does care for him. She's also, his intel guy when he's out. Rivals 'Connor Ryoji' Connor Ryoji, Kin's main rival. Kin new of Connor when he was a kid. He's always been a bully even during the early days at the Dojo when his father had been around. Connor and Kin grew up in two different backgrounds. Connors life-style had been rough while Kin had been pampered. Kin idolized Connor at one point. And actually respected him for his strong and headstrong way, and even now he some what does. But with Idolization follows in jealously. Kin Hates Connor beyond the physical and mental aspects. Onigami Okami and Washi never seen things eye to eye. Washi an intletcuall and Okami the star child with his egotistical ways. Same way with Connor and Kin, Kin dislikes every aspect about Connor and finds him a Plague to society. He wished of nothing but to defeat connor and get his revenge for defeating him in school. However after his fight with Daisuke, he has a new level of respect for him, and when he Daisuke and himself had all survived his fathers training. He felt the three of them all equals now and respected them both but still wants his fight with Connor. 'Shun' Shun, the Killer of Kin's Sensei Johnny show. Kin hates Shun and also pitties him. Shun being Connors rival as well, Kin felt the need to take out the competettion dispite Shun killing his Sensei. He wanted to make sure no one had the opperunity of defating Connor. As of now ( Ark 17 ) Kin has broken Shun, and little is known about him after there battle. 'Akira' One of Kin's newer rivals. He fought Akira in the tournament and despite giving it his all he still loss. Akira's power orginally proving to be beyond anything Kin had been capable of. However, after a recovery of time and alot of training. Kin had been able to defeat Akira in the second coming of there fight. He didnt know what happened to Akira after the fight. But like he said orginally. He hopes and wishes for them to become friends in the long run. Kin admiring his strength, but at the same time rivaling him. 'Damon' Kin dislikes Damon and his gang. Using trickery to fight Connor and Daisuke sickned him. However... his dislike for Damon is beyond that. It seems as though when the two are around each other. It's almost like the old manifiestation of there grandfathers are present. And Kin has nothing but a strong hatred towards Damon. As if he had been Keyome to Donnie. He hopes for nothing but to face him one day for calling him weak, and to prove himself otherwise. 'Eden' Eden Creed is one of Kin's rivals more so than an actual friend. He respects Eden and his strengths but doesnt take him lightly in strength and is waiting for the point that even they will soon meet in a fight. He thinks Eden is pretty tough but also feels as if he has a soft side that he doesnt show, deducing this when he asked Eden if he had a girl at home during the GMAF's and he didnt give him a complete answer. Relationship Kin is in a realtionship with Suzume Yasutake Suzume x Kin.jpg tumblr_myqs4jUg431t4urfuo1_500.jpg 47644847.jpg 37b8704c31213c19b61a6b7d4935db05.jpg 45633726.png tumblr_mzbaz4vg2Z1rlcx2ao3_400.jpg 2012-07-09-513491.jpeg|If Su's hair was brown of course 4d47a503318c84673d59a2892ec9847d.jpg Johnny Show's training Due to the harsh training resurments of his Sensei Johnny Show, Kin can now do all of these feats below. *He can run up to 70MPH on foot ( 80 on full moon cycles. ) *He can bench max at 700lbs and lift 400lbs on each arm per dumb bell. ( 800 on full moon cycles. ) *His reflexes are a bit over peak human status. ( Enhanced on full moon cycles. ) *Kin now has Chi Control, able to manipulate, mold and shift his chi with ease. Keyth's Survival Training *Kin is Immune to all forms of eletricty, and can numb himself from pain. Kin can overcome any sort of physical problems with his own willpower or mental state. He can control his own pain, sickness, nausea. Having to push past his physical issues to endure the pain. With this Kin is also impervious from all forms eletricty due to his nerves being fried within the insides beyond repair. *KIn can now defy most weight limitations due to the heavy weights kept onto his body throught the 3 week process of his training. Detective Training. *Kin can analyze and pick up on patterns in one's environment. This ability comes in two parts: the analysis and the perception. First, Kin can looks at a subject, or otherwise, comes into contact with it, which triggers the willful psionic analysis of a subject's properties and features (shape, density, texture, etc.). After the analysis, He can pick up on any subject of the same molecular/chemical/genetic, or otherwise, structural makeup, and track them accordingly. *Kin has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything they've seen. If he see's someone moving their hands to draw something he can create an image of what they are drawing in his head without being able to see the canvas. *With his dog like sene's and abilities Kin can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. With enough analization he can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. Kin has even been able to reconstruct what has happened by sniffing around the area they are searching. The Okami Curse Physiology After Keyth Tasanagi and Kyoko Kita. A second form of Physiology was made within the family line of the Tasanagi's ( Click here to see the original. ->Here <- ). It is unknown as to why he has this curse but one would assume it would be the fact that, within the Tasanagi Family line, the Wolf Oni known as Onigami Okami, would attract itself to the males within that family due to there physical dominance.But! Keyth is now Onigami Okami in human form after absorbing him. However when Keyth has his children with Kyoko, who herself is the Decendant from the Moon god. It is more than likely, that Keyths gene's are now mixed with Okami's, And the Fact that Kyoko genes are mixed with the Decendants of the moon god. That is what the family believe is the reason. However... the true fact of the matter is. That When Okami had been destroyed. Enraged by Keyomes treachoury, he used the last remnenats of his power to curse everyone beyond Keyth Tasanagi that had the Tasanagi gene within them that had been of male Decent. While the females kept the powerful Dark Hadou controlled forms of the Tasanagi clan, the men were now cursed as wolves. Okami's curse make it so they do gain animalistic ability, but the users will not be able to control there wolf powers when the moon is full, and they will go on blood-thirsty rampages. Killing everyones around them. This gene trait is more dominant in males, however it could reverse itself onto a female, and also has the ability to disregard a male completely within the line. It all depends really. It's tottally random. In terms of adaptions, he has all of those within the orginal Onihoruda physiology, despite it showing here. *''Superhuman Strength:'' The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift a small car and overcoming agrown lion with ease. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, from the top a building to another. He can also jump to the third floor with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina: ''The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. Even during the new moon, his reflexes are at peak human condition. *''Superhuman Speed: ''He can move and run far faster than the finest human athlete or wolf, being nerly invisible to the human eye. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses: ''The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. His sense of hearing is enhanced as well. *''Indestructibility: ''He is immune or highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He can withstand a fall from a 70 story building with only a pain in the shoulder. He can be shot with a machine gun without receiving any damage and shake the bullets of his body undisturbed. Even during the day, his body is as hard as steel. He also has demonstrated to have a high threshold for pain, as a human or a werewolf. According to the European tradition werewolves are indestructibles, that's why he can't be harmed in any way during the fullmoon and he claims to be "invincible". *''Claws and Fangs:'' The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including leather, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. He has used his claws in order to crawl the walls of a building with ease. *''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without scarring, in a short amount of time. In his human form he can heal almost instantly. *''Bad Luck Generation: ''Akira has stated several times, to have an awfull luck. He always carries misfortune to wherever he goes. He was told at young age he was cursed, born under a really bad star. Inugami keeps the entire human race at a distance. He doesn't like to get involved with anyone's lives nor does he like anyone getting involved with his, as he believes it will only bring them misfortune. According to him, he lived with a few partners who died because of a gang that burned his house in order to get him killed. *''Golden Vital Energy:'' when there is new moon, he is powerless, however, when Haguro tell him to transform during the new moon he flashed a golden light. Later when Ryuuko stab him when they were about to have sex, a massive amount of golden energy was released from his body, thus getting all his powers but the wolf form. The energy has a wolf-like form. He used this power in order to save Aoshika Sensei from Haguro. While empowered with this energy he was able to survive to all kinds of damage, even an explosion. However this energy only lasts an hour, therefore when it's over he is as vulnerable as any human being. That golden radiance of his is only covered with a jet-black husk. This ability is described as his real power. *''Lunacy:'' Under new moon, Inugami is a normal person. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. It seems to affect his mood as well. He gets more emotional as the moon thins. *''Fear Inducement-'' The user can make people unwillingly very frightened. The user psychically provokes the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals.The victim’s perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Can augment the effect to make others go near insane. The effect expires within one to several hours, unless maintained by the user of the power. The user can also paralyze a person in fear or kill them by giving them a heart attack.Some users may be able to sense fear, or gain strength from fear of others. Others might be able to enhance the effect by using it on a sleeping victim rather than an aware one. Infinite Digestive System-'' Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. Matter Ingestion- The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. Natural Weaponry-The user's body possesses natural weapons (claws, fangs, blades, beaks, clubbed tails, etc.) and they know how to use these weapons. ''Claw Retraction-T''he user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. ''Enhanced Bite-''The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. His Horrible Secrect Kin being the Son of Keyth Tasanagi and Kyoko Kita, he was born with a cursed fate. It is unknown as to why he has this curse but one would assume it would be the fact that, within the Tasanagi Family line, the Wolf Oni known as Onigami Okami, would attract itself to the males within that family.But! Keyth is now Onigami Okami in human form after obsorbing it. However when Keyth has his children with Kyoko, who herself is the Decendant from the Moon god. It is more than likely, that Keyths gene's are now mixed with Okami's, And the Fact that Kyoko genes are mixed with the Decendants of the moon god. It created a creature that had been long forgotten and erdicated after the Shinto god's left eart. Thus Keyth, Leaving his future seed's and decendants with a curse far worse than having an Oni. They will forever be cursed dog's of war... Kin Tasanagi can transform himself into a werewolf type creature, which is a human/wolf hybrid of supernatural origin. Under new moon, Kin is a normal person. However Under the cycles of the full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. It seems to affect his mood as well when the new moon occurs, He gets more emotional as the moon thins.. more human, like it was stated preivously in the bio. RAWWWWWWR.gif 679829824852217235.gif|His Half Human half werewolf form O86uuyZ.gif van-helsing-werewolf-o.gif Werewolf.gif ''Forms '' '' *'Human Form -' This is Kin's most common form throughout the RP. Kinmostly uses this form to prevent humans from knowing that he is a Oni. He also uses this form to prevent intimidating his peers from his wolf forms unless he is provoked. Kin fights often in his human form. He only uses his other lycanthrope forms when he's backed into a corner. Though sometimes he doesnt have the choice of resititing from using it. *'Half-Werewolf Form -' This is Kin's most common wolf form. In this form, Kin develops claws that are sharp enough to penetrate through many forms of metal, concrete and other dense materials, sharp teeth, and an increase in strength. He also gains red eyes and fur growing from his face and arms. Kin uses this form when he has to fight Oni's or even Humans that are stronger than his own human form. Kin may also use this form to perform executions of other Oni's or Humans. It's rare that Kin uses this but at the same time when he does he typically means busniess. *'Werewolf Form - '''This is one of Kin's most powerful and also uncontroable forms. In this form, Kin grows taller and develops grayish fur all over his body. His body becomes so large that most of his clothes are torn from his body. He also gains an increase in strength and an increase in speed. Kin uses this form when he has to fight Oni's or humans that his half-wolf form cannot overcome or if he has to chase others that are faster than his 2 previous forms. This form is strictly based on his emtions and as of now ( Ark 17 ) He cannot, control it. 'AT ALL!' *'Wolf form:' This is Kin's rarest and most powerful form. In this form Kin becomes a wolf that is larger than an elephant. Kin also gains the ability to use the "huff, puff, and blow" where he blows a powerful gust of wind that is capable of sending a car flying. Kin uses has only used this form twice when he's in dire trouble and needs a quick escape. It saps a massive amount of chi from his system. 1144418-fables_16___17a.jpg Bigby_Wolf_Fables_Willingham_h4.jpg 04c6da1780ede612bcef43ada8e5b3ce.jpg 1622485-wolf29.jpg|Kin fighting the Wendingo in Ark 19 'Background' Kin Tasanagi was his name. The child of Kyoko and Keyth Tasanagi. He was born in the world of Fumei, when his father travled there to stop the deeds of something evil along with his mother in there expedition to the new world. Concieved there along with his sister, he is the twin brother of Keyomi Tasanagi. Just like his father his mother had trained Kin whenever Keyth hadn't been around. Very smart for his age, Kin has been able to read on college level standards since that of a toddler. Though he doesnt like to fight, he'd rather talk out his issues with others. He loves superheroes and one day want's to be one. While his sister instead wants to follow after her grand fathers foot steps. Keyome Tasanagi. Despite Keyth Tasanagi's absences in his life, Kin loves his father and wants to be just as strong as him one day. When Kin was around the age of 7, he came to terms that his father was to never return. And with this, he strided harder and pressed himself to physical perfection despite not wanting to fight. He trained day in and day out but would never raise his fist to an opponent who wasn't truly evil. Only to one that was truly evil he'd fight. Kin watched as his sister excelled in everything and he simply stood in the background watching. Trying to keep up but he'd trip and fall at every turn. To this day, Kin simply wants to be accepted by his peers despite them picking on him. Mostly due to him being of ONi and human decent and the large animal ears and canines, plus vivioucs teeth that appear within his mouth when angered enough. It took alot of training to surpress this animal spirit within him so he could be accepted within society. PeakHuman System *Humnoid Lycanthrope/Lycanthropy( Note, that goes down to the abilites and powers section, but he cant use them all the time. If he does it'd strain and hurt him. ) tumblr_mqkhgj1gef1rbnvk0o1_1280.jpg wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-2240803.jpg karate-shoukoushi-kohinata-minoru-1708719.jpg Wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-2136497.jpg Weakness The Oko~tsu burūmu AKA Angry bloom. Is a garden all around the Akagi house. Due to the girls blood the flowers do not effect them, they are made to kill oni's with the poweful posion properties that break down organic flesh into dust. The flowers also work on normal humans though it takes longer. A normal human must take a pill given to from the Akagi's that will allow the normal human to survive the flowers death scent. However Onihrouda's are powerless to this and can only be cured once enterd is to drink there own urine. The garden of poisonous roses w fumes can dispatch enemies without any of them lifting a finger.The garden is litterally all around the permetier of the bath-house. And within the club The Junge. They have the flowers in many vases throughout the club. It does not harm humans in the club seeing that they place a vaporizer into the air-vents to protect them. But onihoruda's will be powerless to the flowers and the vapor wont help them. 'Roleplay Selection' 'Ark 16' *Ark 16 Episode 5: Summer Carnival *Ark 16 Episode 16: Welcome to Kasaiahana High! *Ark 16 Episdoe 18 : Diesel Blood *Ark 16 Episode 22: Break time *Ark 16 Episode 23: Fighting for friendship! *Ark 16 Episode 24: I'm Home *Ark 16 Episode 26: Humnoid Development *Ark 16 Episode 30: A step-mothers love/ Like father like daughter *Ark 16 Episode 31: From the waist down *Ark 16 Episode 40: Suzume and Me *Ark 16 Episode 41: The Beast within *Ark 16 Episode 47: Becoming a man *Ark 16 Episode 48: A Shit Castle *Ark 16 Episode 50: Kendo Sticks/Friends with tricks *Ark 16 Episode 51: Mystery Meat *Ark 16 Episode 53 : Lunch Room Rumble *Ark 16 Episode 55: Get ready for it 'Ark 17' *Ark 17 Episode 1: Untapped potential *Ark 17 Episode 6: Burning Strength *Ark 17 Episode 12: Anime conventions, butt load of stiches *Ark 17 Episode 14: Johnny's last show... *Ark 17 Episode 22: For Sensei 'APPROVED BY''' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 17:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Tasanagi family Category:Tasanagi Blood lines Category:The Syndicate Category:Onihoruda